According to conventional practice, an icon mounted on an article such as a trim strip for an automotive vehicle, is simply secured to the surface of the article by a suitable bonding agent or fastener. Because the icon is exposed around the edges, it is often damaged or chipped away and in some cases actually stripped off when the vehicle is washed or waxed. A more secure, protected form of attachment is needed.
In accordance with the present invention, the article is a composite composed of a supporting member, a shell covering at least a portion of the supporting member, and an icon embedded in a recess in the exposed surface of the shell. Preferably, the icon is flush with the surrounding surface of the shell and thus protected from being damaged or detached.
In accordance with a preferred method of making the article, the icon is adhered to the front of a shell formed of a heat-softenable material. The shell with the adhered icon is placed in a mold cavity in a position such that the front of the shell and the front of the icon face a surface of a mold cavity. Then a flowable hot melt material is introduced into the mold cavity to form the supporting member and, at the same time, by the heat of the hot melt material, bond the shell to the supporting member and soften the shell enough to cause the icon to become embedded in the shell. Preferably, the icon has a roughened surface to improve its adherence to the shell.
Further in accordance with the method of this invention, the icon is adhered to the front of the shell by an adhesive which is cured by the heat of the hot melt material to provide a bond between the shell and the embedded icon. The adhesive is preferably a thermoplastic material which may, for example, be a polyamide or polyester. Preferably, the shell is formed of acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS) or some other thermoplastic material.
One object of this invention is to provide a composite article of the type described above having the foregoing features and capabilities, and a method of making the article.
Another object is to provide a composite article which is rugged and durable in use, and is capable of inexpensive manufacture in accordance with the method of the invention.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.